Merry Christmas, Mr Weasley
by snarkysweetness
Summary: “No charms,no potions, just us, this one time, we’ll see what happens.” Athena and Charlie share their first Christmas as a married couple and Athena offers Charlie a proposal. One-Shot, Post-DH, Charlie Weasley/OC


**Title: **Merry Christmas, Mr. Weasley **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Athena McGonagall/Charlie Weasley **  
Rating: **Mature. **  
Warnings: **Lots of sexual innuendo and language. **  
When: **Ten years post _Deathly Hallows_. **  
Summary: **_"No charms, no potions, just us, this one time, we'll see what happens." _Athena and Charlie share their first Christmas as a married couple and Athena offers Charlie a proposal. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns the 'verse, but Athena's insanity is all mine. **  
Author's Note: **This is a present for Inspired_Ideas for my holiday gift bonanza. I hope she enjoys.

"Don't look at me like that Marilyn, mummy thinks you look adorable." Athena looked over her disgruntled cat, who was now wearing a Christmas scarf. Athena hid a chuckle, trying to ignore the smug look that her owl, Elphie, wore on her face. Marilyn looked ready to kill. Athena smirked and let go of her, watching as she ran off to hide in a corner, fighting to get the scarf off.

"Love, I don't think torturing the cat is in the holiday spirit," Charlie chuckled from behind the couch, where he was finishing putting ornaments on the tree.

Athena gave him a small smile, jumping up onto her feet before stealthily moving to him, snaking her arms around his waist before kissing him languidly for a moment. "See, that's where you're wrong, it's at the very top of the list, right next to shagging my husband underneath the tree." _Husband_, that word still sounded so odd on her lips.

_Wife_ certainly wasn't ever a role that Athena McGonagall had ever thought she'd fill; Auror, best friend, boss, eventually girlfriend, those were all words she was comfortable with, but 'wife', she was still getting used to it. She and Charlie had dated in Hogwarts, for crying out loud, it was so cliché, though, the eight years they'd spent between Hogwarts and dating again, choosing to go back to being just best friends had been something different. And here she was, nearly ten years after getting back with him, his wife; she shook her head at herself mentally, why was she thinking about that?

Oh yes, marriage… that odd concept. It didn't matter to her, she'd always been fine just being the girlfriend or the friend, she and Charlie had always known there'd never be anyone else for the other, so why did it matter if they had a ceremony to tell the other? But, when he'd asked, she'd said 'yes' before he'd finished asking, so perhaps she cared a bit more than she'd been willing to admit.

She caught the lustful look he was giving her and smile. Well, who wouldn't want to spend forever with the fine specimen that was Charlie Weasley?

"Well, I think your husband approves of you shagging him under the tree, though, he worries about the presents." Charlie teased, kissing her.

"Your family can handle crushed presents," she muttered, kissing him back, pulling him down onto the rug near the fireplace with her, quickly, her Auror strength kicking in. She kissed him for a long moment before flipping him over, straddling his hips.

"Hmmm, is the head of the Magical Law Enforcement going to punish me for something?" He asked, amused.

"No…." Athena gave him a devilish grin. While the role of wife was still odd, there was one role she'd secretly wanted for a very long time, but she'd put it aside long after she'd gotten to the point in her career that allowed for it. She'd put it aside for him, because he was the only one she wanted to share that role with.

Besides…. Co-raising Teddy with Harry was great, but when that little boy was gone, her heart ached for him. If she could love her dead best friend's child that much, how much would she love her own?

"I have a proposition for you, Dragon-Boy." She told him finally, flinging off her shirt before taking his off, running her tiny hands over his broad chest.

"I'm listening," he responded, moving his hands to her waist.

"Good, I thought you would." She gave him a coy smile, this was evil, she knew, but it was the easiest way to do it; she was good at getting her way, in fact, she always got it in the end, she didn't see why people bothered to fight her for anything.

She leaned down, pressing their bodies together before kissing him soundly, feeling his chest rumble a bit as he pulled her close. She knew what he wanted, but he wasn't getting it… _yet_.

Athena broke the kiss and lifted her head enough to be able to look into those gorgeous eyes of his. His eyes were one of the many things she loved about him, and there were indeed, many. "Charlie, I want to try something different tonight." She rolled her eyes at his immediate response; an excited look crossing his featured. _Pervert_.

"Not like that… I just… think we should maybe try things naturally. No charms, no potions, just us, this one time, we'll see what happens." Being with a Weasley for so long without a child was a result of them being the safest people on the planet, she was sure the second they removed even one component, she'd be pregnant, which was the point.

She watched him, biting her lower lip, getting impatient. He looked a bit dazed, almost goofy. Was he smiling? Why wasn't he arguing with her? This was not the reaction she'd-

Her thoughts were cut off as she felt his lips on hers, she really lacked willpower when it came to him, she suspected it was the exact same for him. Athena moved her hands into his hair, deepening the kiss, letting him flip them over, entangling her body with his. After a few moments of snogging him senseless, she pulled away from him, slightly breathless. "Is that a 'yes'?" She asked cheekily.

"Can I really tell you 'no'? Besides… you're putting too much stock in the Weasley _charm_, Attie, if you want to try it _once_," he emphasized, "we can, but no guarantees you'll get your way, I'm not _that_ good, besides, I enjoy shagging you far too much not to let you have your way."

Athena scoffed. She would get her way, even if it didn't work this time, she'd try again. She saw how he was with his nieces and nephews, he wanted this just as badly as she did, but neither one would admit to it, the fact that she was even bringing it up was a big step for them.

"Well, see, Charlie, I'm used to making things happen the way I want them," she kissed him, running her hands over his back. "Merry Christmas Mr. Weasley, enjoy it while you can, next year, it'll be 'Merry Christmas, daddy'."

And it was.


End file.
